


can we love one another?

by decafm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, this was just my excuse to write the sides as poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decafm/pseuds/decafm
Summary: Patton, Roman, Logan and Virgil are best friends. Living together only made their bond stronger.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	can we love one another?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've posted in months but it be like that. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Title: Ew by Joji

As a kid, Patton grew up with loving parents and even then, he was joyous and kind to everyone he met. His smile was kind and his laugh was contagious, making it impossible to be upset around him. He played with his best friends at the time and his dog after school and made many memories that he would later look back at and be extremely fond of. Patton grew up with love, and it is not surprising that when he grew up, he gave love out.

He was kind to everyone, or at least he tried to be. A few people saw him as odd at first, but in the end, everyone appreciated Patton. In high school, Patton had made three very close friends. The group of four was inseparable. Even though their personalities clashed sometimes, they seemed to match each other perfectly and just  _ fit.  _ While they shared a lot as a group, they also shared individual similarities between themselves, and it became apparent when they all moved in together after college.

Roman and Patton could spend hours singing together and dancing around in their kitchen late at night, their atmosphere calm and encompassing a feeling of safety. Their friendship was built on kindness and boldness. They flowed like water together, smooth and calm when mellow but could just as easily be like crashing waves when their emotions called for it. Once, when they had gotten in an argument during the move in process, Roman had bolted off and Patton had cried in frustration in the living room. Later that night, they would crash into each other and both begin to apologize heavily, until they sat down and talked about their issue and the duo went back to their normal state. They weren’t perfect, none of them were, but they embraced each other's flaws.

Patton and Logan's friendship was built upon mutual respect and trust. Though they were very different, they saw the best in each other's views and learned from each other. Many didn't think they would be good friends due to their differences but the two became extremely close and often ended up talking about everything and nothing at once. They would frequently be seen on the couch lounging together; Patton crafting something and Logan reading. Just as often, they would be seen having heated friendly debates and laughing with each other, ending the night in hugs and intricate forts with a movie in the background.

The friendship Patton had with Virgil was based on compassion and love. The two of them helped the other open up about problems and offered a safe space for each other. They could be seen sitting near each other and whispering in soft tones, offering reassurance and advice. For them, love and care was easy- they were comfortable being close to each other and talking while being in the same room, completely apart and yet, they often stole shared glances communicating what they were feeling with a roll of the eyes or a fond smile. 

The three were extremely fond of Patton and of each other as well. 

Roman and Logan would commonly be seen talking about art and having late night conversations in the living room, sharing the couch on opposite ends, and talking about whatever came to mind. Their conversations were enthusiastic and they could talk for hours, only stopping to get late night snacks and tea for each other. Falling asleep with their legs entangled, tea cups abandoned on the coffee table, and being covered with a blanket Patton had knit was something that became normal for them. 

Logan and Virgil could be found in each other's rooms, listening to music that reminded them of each other while working on projects. It wasn't uncommon to see one of them softly tap the other on the shoulder and pull them away from their work for a much needed break. Breaks that often ended with then taking a nap, spooning on the bed with the music in the background and light shining in through their respective windows.

Virgil and Roman had intensity in their friendship. It had teasing comments with no heat behind them and shared jokes. They were frequently in the common area laying down on top of the many blankets and pillows they threw on the floor, laying next to each other, the movie of the week playing on the TV. They would joke and pick at bad plot points and nudge each other's shoulders jokingly. Sharing an exasperated look or laughing together was a melody that constantly escaped them, nothing but happiness and comfort between them.

The four of them were comfortable with each other and they all had unity and  _ love _ in their bonds. It was no surprise when all of them began dating.

It started gradually, Patton and Roman began dating after a few months of living together. Their flow into dating was smooth and easy. Roman flirted with him constantly, making Patton giggle, flustered by Roman’s actions and words. Patton was just as equally loving to him, shooting back with flirty jokes and puns that never failed to make Roman laugh.

The other two noticed the shift almost immediately and while they were happy they were also longing for what the couple had. Virgil had begun to be quiet around the new couple, quietly observing and yearning, and Logan noticed. He knew what longing felt like and he knew what it looked like. One night, he approached Virgil and asked him about it.

_ Logan, forward and to the point as always didn't waste time after Virgil let him into his room.  _

_ “Do you like him?” He asked, as he sat down next to Virgil on his bed. _

_ Virgil tensed from his position next to Logan and began fidgeting with his hands, “Like who?”  _

_ “Roman, or Patton,” he paused, hesitating on adding the next phrase, “or both?” _

_ Virgil’s hands are tightly holding each other, his knuckles turning white as he debated his response. He knew Logan would be able to tell if he was lying, and if he was being honest with himself, he was tired of acting like he was okay. _

_ “Yeah, I do,” He paused and looked sideways at Logan, “I like them both.” _

_ Logan nodded and wrapped an arm around Virgil. It was quiet for a few moments before Virgil spoke up. _

_ “What about you?” He mumbled. _

_ Logan simply said, “Both.”  _

_ They looked at each other and shared a smile, knowing that as they moved forward they could always find comfort in each other. _

_ They began dating two months after. _

-

Patton was unhappy.

Usually, he would talk to one of his roommates about it but he felt like he  _ couldn't  _ in this case. He didn't know how he would even bring the topic up to his boyfriend or his friends. 

To put it simply, Patton was head over heels for Roman… and also their best friends. 

His hesitancy to approach his boyfriend with his troubles stemmed from that and he couldn't really approach the pair in question because it would be so  _ obvious.  _

Patton was not good with being subtle and he could not risk it when it came to his relationships with those most important to him, but he didn't know who to talk to.

He had always worn his heart on his sleeve, so it wasn't a surprise when Virgil called him out on it.

Patton was staring at the TV, not really paying attention to the movie on screen, when someone sat on the other end of the couch. 

“Hey Pat, you alright?” Virgil questioned from his spot on the couch. His feet were pointed towards Patton, and he was wearing a dark hoodie that the others constantly stole because it was comfortable.

“I'm alright kiddo, just tired,” Patton shot him a reassuring smile as he shifted his position on the couch so both of them were fully facing each other.

Virgil tilted his head and arched an eyebrow. And well, Patton was never really good at hiding his emotions for too long.

Patton shook his head and took off his glasses to brush a hand across his face. Virgil opened his arms and shifted so Patton could slide between his legs. As Patton did so, he took the glasses from him and placed them on the table nearby.

Once Patton had settled in, he wrapped his arms around his torso and leaned his head against Patton's. He stayed silent, giving the other man the time he needed to gather his thoughts.

Patton took a breath and began to pour his heart out, in a restricted way, but talking nonetheless.

“I feel like something has changed since everyone started dating,” He rushed it out, frantic to do so before he lost his courage. Virgil only tightened his hold and hummed, encouraging him to go on.

“We don't hang out like we used to and I feel so distant from you all. I don't like feeling like that, like we're holding back, and I don't even know from what Virge.” Patton had started to tear up and he wiped at his eyes, trying to make the tears go away.

Slowly, he started to lose his filter, simply wanting to get everything out.

“I see you and Logan and you seem so happy and I can't help but want that.” 

Now, Virgil is confused.

“But you do have that Pat. You're dating Roman.” He says, cautious and not yet understanding.

“I am and I love him so much but I also-” He cuts off and curls in on himself from his position in Virgil's arms.

“I feel jealous when I look at you and Logan, because I want that… with all of you,” This time, as tears fall, he makes no effort to brush them away. 

Virgil has so much running through his mind but before he can voice any of it, Patton continues.

“And I can't help but feel selfish and bad for it. I have a great relationship and so do you, and I don't want to be the reason any of it is no longer good.” 

Virgil holds him tighter and gently makes shushing noises at the man in his arms in an attempt to calm him down. 

Virgil speaks softly, “Hey Pat, none of that, okay? You are not a bad person and you aren't selfish. This is really a conversation we should have with the others but I feel the same way.” 

Patton breaks their embrace to look up at Virgil, tears in his eyes and a look of disbelief on his face.

“Do you mean that?”

“I do.” 

And so they call Roman and Logan out into the living room and have a talk. 

-

It's been two months since the hour long conversation on their couch with the four of them, and they couldn't be happier.

Evolving into a relationship was easy for them. They were sweet and kind to each other and very loving. Things weren't always easy though. Learning to share time with three people in the capacity that a relationship took was hard at first, but they made it work.

They were happy and anyone could see that in their day to day interactions with each other.

-

Logan had woken up late, tired from his school work and staying up to finish it. He was groggy and wearing Roman's hoodie and a pair of boxers, his glasses were askew on his face and his hair a mess. 

He yawned and adjusted his glasses as he walked into the kitchen, seeing all three of his boyfriends in the kitchen. Patton was sitting on the counter stealing bits of pancakes from the batch Roman was making, Virgil was nearby- sitting at the dining room table. His mug and Logan's were on the table, full of hot tea, the smoke coming out and a sweet aroma filling the air. 

He walked up to Patton and kissed his forehead, causing a giggle to escape the other man. He turned to hug Roman sideways and closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the moment. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and let go of Roman to see Virgil holding his cup out to him. Logan smiles softly at him, taking the mug from him and kissing his cheek and whispering a soft thank you.

Through the adjustments and the hard times, they would always have this. They would always have one another and the moments that reminded them how much they loved each other, showing just how well it turned out to have taken a risk.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this!! 
> 
> -come talk to me on tumblr: decafmons


End file.
